Abandoned
by luv2watchtv
Summary: “Best friends are always there for you. Through thick and thin they’ll stand by you.” That was what Gabriella Montez believed…


**Abandoned **

**Summary**

"**Best friends are always there for you. Through thick and thin they'll stand by you." That was what Gabriella ****Montez**** believed…**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own High School Musical? **

"_Best friends are always there for you. Through thick and thin they'll stand by you."_

That's the shit that I bought…

What I believed…

_Didn't know how wrong I was…_

He said he'd always stand by me - no matter what was thrown against us he said that he'd always be there for me. Even if we'd have to go through a storm he said he would stay strong for me – with me! But he lied. Blatantly lied to me. He led me to believe that he was my best friend… that he would fulfil the definition of a best friend

But he didn't…

Born just weeks apart, our mothers were best friends. True best friends! And naturally we grew up together – we grew up in each others company! We would run around his back garden playing chase or we would try and kick a small ball up and down his lawn… I guess that's how I became good at running and soccer. I started at a young age. And with his dad being a basketball coach it wasn't too long before we would be dribbling the ball up and down the courts.

But we just didn't play sports together. Hell no! We would camp out in his back garden and tell each other scary stories. I remember one time I was so scared that I refused to sleep in my own sleeping bag. So with him being my true best friend and all, he let me camp out in his. I was only around 6 years old and I still remember how he put his arm around me and told me in his boyish voice how he would always protect me… no matter what!

And what a load of bullshit that was!

"_Listen… you're my best friend. And you know I love you very much. It's just that… I don't think that we should be seen together in public. We can still hang out after school and all that… it's just that I think that maybe it would be best if we didn't hang out during school. It's just that we're from different social standards and my friends keep going on at me for hanging out with you. I'm the basketball captain… and you're well… kind of the school nerd. We're not exactly meant to be are we?"_

_Gabriella looked at him like he was out of his mind. What the hell was he saying? That she was __ok__ to be around with as long as no one saw them together. That he was too ashamed to be with her…_

"_So you want to be secret friends?"_

"_Well… yeah!"_

"_Well… I guess that's just too bad… I don't! I can't believe you would actually say that to me…"_

"_Brie… it's for the best…"_

"_No it isn't! It's for you! That's all it is for… for you!"_

"_Brie…"_

"_No way… don't even think of talking to me again Troy Bolton! Don't even think of talking to me again!"_

I know he watched me as I walked away. And I know that with every step I took my heart was breaking. He was my best mate… and without him… I'd feel lost!

It was all because of that stupid status - quo. He ditched me because of that… and now every time we pass each other he refuses to meet my gaze. His mates all make remarks… stupid jock remarks! And sometimes he smirks… but mostly he looks away. I guess like me, he cannot forget all the times we spent together. He was my best friend. And the worst thing was that just a few months before he had that conversation to me… when he was fifteen and I was just going to turn fifteen I'd realised one thing.

I'd fallen in love with him…

"_Brie… are you alright? That guy didn't hurt you did he?"_

_Gabriella looked up into the blue sparkling eyes. Even through her tears she could still see the concern and worry clearly evident in them. She was upset and he could see that. Deciding to find out all the details later he just bent down and scooped her into his arms. She could smell the faint cologne he had sprayed on in a hurry before they left his house. She could smell the faint and welcoming scent of the shampoo he used a few hours ago when she told him to wash his hair because he was so sweaty. She could feel the warmth radiating off his body as he drew her body in closer to his. And she felt safe. She felt safe and she felt loved. And in that moment Gabriella realised that she didn't want him to let go… ever! It felt right and she loved the feeling. And she knew that no one else could cause that feeling… no one._

_They were at a party that night and some drunken guy tried to force himself onto Gabriella. But Troy was there! Protecting her… like he promised he would. And now he was comforting her… like he always does – like he always would! _

_And at that moment Gabriella realised that no matter what she had fallen in love with her best friend… Troy Bolton!_

But that was then! And this is now! And now there is no best friend…

No friends…

Nothing…

Only thing was neither of our parents knew of our split. I'm sure they realised that we were probably not hanging around each others houses no more… but they hadn't caught on to the fact that we were no longer friends any more. Basically neither of us had the guts to tell our folks that we were no longer together. They'd be so upset.

It was only a few months ago that we stopped being friends. And we were so stupid to have forgotten our families' ritual. Every five or six months the Montez and the Bolton families would get together at one of our houses… the adults would catch up… and we would always be able to stay the night together! Because the adults sometimes led completely hectic lives they always made time for them all to forget about everything else and spend a day and night together. And now, tonight I was going to have to put up with him… and to be honest I have no idea how the hell I can stay in the same room as him without tears threatening to fall from the brink of my eyes. Because every glance I take of him… is another blow to my heart!

--

"Gabi! Theresa… Come in!" Lucille Bolton smiled as she opened the door for us. I pulled my back pack further onto my shoulder. I never brought a backpack to his house before because I already had my clothes and things in his room… they had their own special place. But after everything that happened I figured that he probably chucked them all out - I didn't want to go and get them because I didn't want to face him. And he wouldn't want any of his friends to see them there. Shame too - they were really nice. I always saved my nicer clothes for when I was sleeping around his place. I wanted to look good for him…

"Gabi… what have you got that bag for?"

"Oh, I just brought some extra things with me…"

"Ok, why don't you go and dump that in Troy's room…"

My smile faltered. I wasn't prepared to see him on my own right now. I'd expected to see him at dinner… with everyone else around. Hesitating I decided to climb the familiar steps up to Troy's room. Pausing outside the basketball poster covered door I raised my hand to knock. I never used to knock… I would just barge right in! But that was then and this is now.

"Come in!" His voice sounded the same. And I had missed it. Taking a deep breath I opened the door. I watched as his eyes widened when he saw me. He had probably assumed that it would just be his mum or dad.

"Um, Lucille told me to bring my bag up here…" I said dropping my bag on the carpet, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Why have you brought a bag?"

I was confused. Why else would I have brought a bag? To look at! To drag around with me for the pure fun!

"My clothes…"

"Are still where they always are…"

Huh? Am I missing something? Because I could have sworn that we had gone from best friends to nothing. And he still had my clothes?

"I just thought that you'd have probably have gotten rid of them…"

His gaze softened. For a moment he looked like Troy… my Troy! The Troy I fell in love with…

"I could never get rid of them Brie…"

My insides felt like they were turning somersaults. Stupid I know! But those words…

"Huh?"

That was the best I could come up with? Huh?

"I wasn't going to chuck out your clothes…"

"Oh…"

Oh? What the hell was up with me and one syllables! Couldn't I think of anything productive to say!

I dropped my bag onto the floor and made my way to the door… I needed to get out of here!

"Brie…wait! I need to talk to you…"

"Well I don't feel like talking to you…"

Oops! The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. Of course I didn't actually mean them. I was curious to know what he had to say. But I was also hurting like hell because of him. And I was furious at him for making me hurt… so the words slipped out. And I regretted them immediately. I saw his face crumble and inwardly had a thought that he deserved it. Before of course my other side kicked in… the side where I was still madly head over heels in love with the guy in front of me.

"I'm sorry…"

I had to strain my ears to hear his whispered words. It was almost as if he was the scared eight year old who had just broken an important frame of his mums again. He had whispered the words then and he was whispering the words now.

"Huh?"

Me and my stupid one syllable responses! I was glad that he was sorry… but what exactly was he sorry for! And did sorry help?

"I'm sorry…"

This time he lost the shakiness in his voice. It was spoken with more confidence and louder so I could hear it. Loud enough for just my ears to hear it.

"For what…"

Ok so that may have been a little cold of me but he was saying sorry and I wanted to know exactly what the hell he was sorry for. Because he sure had no idea how much he had hurt me over the past few months and if he thought that by saying to ruddy words everything that he had done would vanish and the relationship that we had would be intact than he would have another thing coming.

"For everything…"

What was everything meant to be? The part where he stopped being friends with me? The part where he broke all of his bloody promises? The part where he would stand there whilst his mates would laugh at me? The part where he deserted me to achieve popularity? What part exactly was he so damn sorry for?

"Oh…"

I'd had all those thoughts running through my head and I say 'oh'! How stupid am I?

"I just…"

I had to stop him! I remembered how he laughed at me just a few days ago whilst his basketball mates threw my books to the floor and tossed my bag around whilst I just lay their pathetically sending pleading looks in his direction. However he refused to acknowledge the hurt and earnest look in my eyes as he continued to smirk and occasionally catch my bag and throw it to someone else… and now here he was saying he was sorry?

"Stop Bolton…"

Ok so that may have sounded colder than I intended it too. And by saying Bolton I noticed his eyes cloud over in hurt… but I had to stop him. And saying Troy was… was too much how it used to be.

When we talked

When we were best friends

"Brie… I know…"

"You don't know anything…"

Ok so that was harsh

"Brie…"

"And stop calling me that!"

Double ouch! The words were slipping out. I guess I am finally releasing the anger and hurt I welled up inside of me all this time

"I've always called you Brie…" Confusion was evident in his voice and on his face.

Correction. You used to call me Brie… when we were best friends…

"Not any more you don't"

"What do you want me to call you then?"

"Don't call me anything…"

"Brie I've got to call you…"

"I said don't call me Brie. Only the people I care about call me Brie."

So that hurt him. I saw him flinch at that and his faced seemed to crumble. He looked upset. It was a low blow but did he honestly think that after dumping me and aiding people who were busy tormenting the hell out of me that I would let him call me by my nickname? By the nickname that was especially reserved for him and only him – my best friend?

"I'm sorry…"

He said it so quietly. And then he turned away to look outside. And I had this urge to just run up to him, throw my arms around his neck and just kiss him. Forget about everything that he had done and just kiss him… lose myself in him. But I couldn't

And I wouldn't

"Gabi darling… why isn't Troy with you?"

I looked up as Troy's mum called out to me

"Um… he'll come down soon…"

If he wasn't too upset… or mad! There was a small part of me – the part that was madly in love with Troy Bolton my best friend – that made me feel bad. I know that I was cold to him. I know that I didn't exactly give him a chance to explain anything. But the truth is – I didn't want him to explain. Because no explanation could get rid of the hurt that I felt over these past few months. Because he didn't understand what I'd gone through losing my best friend – my love.

"Oh ok… never mind… there he is…"

I turned around and I saw him standing there. He was looking me straight in the eye – something I found pretty damn surprising. I mean after all that shit that he had put me through I didn't think that he would actually be able to look me in the eye again… but he was! And it was me who was finding it hard to meet his gaze. Why I have no idea! I mean – it's not as I was the one who did anything wrong… was it? Should I have let him explain?

"Are you two just going to stand there all day then?"

I turned to give a soft smile at my mum before heading over to my usual seat at the dinner table – a seat next to Troy.

"So, Gabi I haven't seen you around here that much anymore? What happened… you used to practically live here…?"

Mum was often at work and I never liked spending time on my own… I liked being with Troy. So we would either be at my place or I would be at his. Of course that hadn't happened in a while.

"I know… I haven't seen Troy around our place either…" my mum added

I snuck a glance at Troy to see that he was just looking down at his plate.

"Um…"

How the hell was I meant to tell them that Troy was now basically bullying me – tormenting me mentally with his asshole friends?

"Have you two had a row? I haven't seen you hanging around each other at school either" Coach Bolton spoke up.

Now how was I meant to respond to that? I decided to just let Troy speak up. Why should I be the one to have to tell our parents?

"Troy? Gabi?"

This was starting to get awkward. Why couldn't he just say something? I was finding it very hard. I'm not a very good liar and Troy bloody well knew that!

"Troy why don't you tell them?"

I had to give him a push in that direction. I couldn't very well just sit there. He probably just expected me to do all the talking

"Tell us what?" Lucille's voice sounded worried

That boy was obviously not talking. Stupid bastard! Why the hell couldn't he just say something? This was his chance to get himself off the hook. He could make up some stupid lie… anything! Some random line about how we were still friends but we were so busy with other commitments like school work and basketball that there wasn't enough time to hang out like we used to. Something – anything! Hell he could have told the truth – to all of us! But I was sure as hell not going to say anything to them. And if I was… it would be the truth. From my view – the truth of what I had gone through. What I had experience. I'd give him 10 seconds…

10

"What"

9

"Is"

8

"Going"

7

"On"

6

"With"

5

"You"

4

"Two"

3

"Troy…?"

2

"Gabi…?"

1

Still silence… fine if that's the way he wanted to play!

"Troy and I are no longer best friends – hell we're not even friends. Basically he wanted to go after his bloody popularity and to do that he had to drop me – _the basketball captain and the school nerd. We're not exactly meant to be are we? _Those I'm pretty sure were his exact words. And now we don't talk; we don't hang out; we don't acknowledge each other – unless of course it's when he and his basketball mates decide that they want to torment me. So those seventeen years of friendship is down the drain… and if you don't mind I'd like to be excused…"

I got up without looking at any of them – I couldn't! My eyes had begun to water and I couldn't let any of them see how weak I was. They hadn't said a word. I had no idea how their reactions were in terms of their facial expressions because I refused to look at them. I moved out of the dining room and walked down the hallway. The same hallway that held so many memories…

--

"_Briiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee__!" _

_Gabriella ran and ran. They were playing tag and Troy was it. She ran into the house… she meant to go through the house out to the front but then her foot caught on something and she fell down hard._

"_OW!"_

_Gabriella's eyes started to water as she clutched at her foot. Troy hearing her yell reached her and immediately __leant__ down to see what was wrong._

"_Brie… what's the matter?"_

"_My foot Troy… I hurt it."_

"_I'll go get mum…"_

"_Can you stay with me?"_

"_Sure… MUM! BRIE'S HURT HERSELF"_

_Gabriella covered her ears has Troy yelled unusually loud_

"_You know Brie… you sure do fall a lot in my hallway…"_

"_Stop making fun! It's not my fault…"_

_--_

"_Why? I mean what did I do?" Gabriella collapsed in the hallway. Her sobs were tearing through Troy's heart. He always hated seeing her cry. _

"_Brie… baby you didn't do anything."_

"_I obviously did something though!"_

"_Listen Brie… he's the one who lost out! So the bastard cheated on you? Forget him! He doesn't deserve you!" Troy sat down in the hallway as Gabriella laid her head in his lap._

_He gently stroked her hair and dried her tears with his thumb. He knew that she would spend the next few days wallowing in self pity – forcing him to watch a whole bunch of the much loved by her chick flicks, like the depressing 'A Walk to Remember'. And even though he hated the movies she chose, he would do it for her. He would do anything to bring that smile he loved so much back onto her beautiful face. _

"_Damn bastard… he doesn't deserve you…" Troy whispered as he held Gabriella close_

_--_

_Gabriella stifled a laugh as Troy tried again to open the door. It was late and they were both drunk. They had just been to a very wild party and it had been a very interesting party. After dancing together they both got caught up in the moment. The next thing they knew, the alcohol was taking over their minds and they were making out furiously. _

_Before they knew it they were out of the party and headed back to Troy's place. Occasionally they would sneak in the odd kiss or mini make out session here and there on their way home, eliciting disapproving stares from the few older people out. After finally reaching their destination they were both becoming frustrated at the fact that the key just wouldn't go in the damn lock! Gabriella was supposed to be spending the night at the Bolton's anyway as her mother was away on work and lucky for both of them Troy's parents had decided to go away for a mini vacation to relax their minds. The main reason why Troy and Gabriella decided to go for the party and not be careful about how much they drank was because they both knew that neither parent would be at home to be worried._

_Gabriella smiled proudly as she finally managed to get the door open. However has soon as she had opened the door she was surprised to feel herself lifted off her feet and carried into the house. Troy smiled down at her and __leant__ forward to place a kiss on her waiting lips as he set her down __again__. _

_They were in the hallway and before she knew it, Troy had her slammed against the wall and was kissing her passionately._

I smiled has I remembered all the amazing things that had happened in this hallway. Those memories were just three out of so many. The only time that I had ever done anything like make out drunkenly after a party, had been that night had been with Troy. We hadn't gone all the way – all I can remember is us making out in the hallway. However somehow we had made it up to his room, to his bed and we had lost both our shirts along the way.

After that we decided that nothing was going to be awkward. We were both obviously drunk therefore it obviously never meant anything. Although to me I wished that it had. But I guess we just weren't meant to be…

Blinking back the tears I reached for the door handle. I needed to get outside. I needed to clear my head and get somewhere where no one would see my tears fall. Grasping my hand around the handle I was surprised to feel a soft, warm hand clasp over mine. I looked up into sad blue eyes. His eyes were piercing through me and I was finding it hard to think.

"Come on…"

I moved my mouth as if to speak against him however he just picked me up and swung me over his shoulders before stalking up the stairs and into his room. I try to fight back and get him to release me and place me back onto the ground however he remained as strong and firm as I've always known him to be and just carried on walking. Eventually I give up – there is no point in trying to resist him as it's very hard to change the mind of a determined Troy… and there was also a part of me that wanted to see what lame excuse he would come up with for treating me the way that he did. Finally reaching his bedroom door he opens it softly before laying me down gently on the bed. I tried getting up but he pushes me firmly yet gently back onto the soft bed.

"Listen… I know you're mad and upset and hurting right now. But I need to get this out right now…"

"And if I don't want to listen?"

"Look Brie… I don't care whether or not you want to listen… because you obviously don't but I need to get this out."

"You…"

"Oh for God's sake shut the hell up Brie! Why won't you give me a bloody chance to explain?"

That got me furious. How could he come and accuse me of not listening to him when all this time he was being a bastard and ruining our friendship.

"Because you don't bloody deserve it! You're an asshole Troy and I don't want to talk to you. I tried talking to you… remember? But you didn't want to then and you pushed me away. So now I'm doing the same! Paybacks a bitch ain't it? But obviously you wouldn't know how I felt for these past weeks. Because your on the inside Troy. You've got all your popularity and your girls and your basketball for you now Troy and I guess that's who you bloody well are now. You have no idea what I had to go through. To actually see my best friend – the guy who I had ended up falling in love with – turn his back on me and betray me – it bloody hurt like hell. And you bloody knew that. And yet you still did it. You still would join all your jackass mates and throw my bloody books down; push me into lockers; steal my homework; call me mean names – you turned into a bloody bully Troy! You're MY bloody bully! And now you want _me_ to give _you _a bloody chance to bloody explain! You don't bloody deserve it – and there's no way in hell that I'm going to just sit here and let you come up with some pathetic excuse because you're suddenly feeling guilty because your parents found out. Not when on Monday at school you'll be back on 'Troy Bolton Popular Basketball Captain and downright asshole' mode. I don't really give a shit whether or not you're sorry, because I'm through with you Bolton. I'm bloody through with you!"

Tears were pouring down my cheeks as I got up and stalked out of the door. Troy's face was heartbreaking but it had to be done. I didn't need him now. That trust and bond had been broken by him and because of that we were both suffering. It didn't matter that I was still in love with him. It didn't matter that all I wanted to do was to jump in his arms and kiss him senseless. Because he had broken my trust and that would take a long time to regain. Because he had hurt me in the most hurtful way and no matter what he did it would take time to heal. Because I was – because I am in love with him and he let me down… and that was the thing that hurt the most. That the guy I thought I knew never existed. Because the guy I knew would never have mercilessly abandoned me. Because the guy I knew wouldn't do that and then along with his friends turn around and torment me. Because that guy was a different guy and he was the one I wanted. Not this guy – not the one who shattered my heart and caused so many tears to trail down my face. He wasn't the one I needed. The one I needed and wanted now only exists in my mind. Sad but true…

Because Troy Bolton is not the Troy Bolton I fell in love with…

Because Troy Bolton has abandoned me…

**A/N So I'm sorry about how I ended it. I'm not sure if I made it clear. I was going to carry on with it but then I thought that this would be a good point to lea****ve**** it off at. I had actually already written a part that was going to go in somewhere down the line but when I was re reading it I thought that I wanted to change the direction. I was going to ha****ve**** them get back together and I had written a nice part where Troy runs after her and kisses Gabriella but I was looking through other ****fics**** and I found that so many people did something similar. Where Troy and Gabriella are best friends and then he dumps Gabriella and then they overcome that and get back together again… and whilst it was nice and everything I didn't want mine to be like that! (And also I think that something that Troy did would take time to get over… so if I was going to ha****ve**** them get back together it would be over quite a few long chapters… not a one shot! Or at least not a one shot that is of this length! ****lol****) I just wanted to be a bit different and show that even though Gabriella loves Troy she is too hurt to trust him ****again****. I wanted to make a point that sometimes things can not always just be forgiven and everything works out all happily in the end – that it takes time for the wounds to heal. And I figured that by having Troy and Gabriella not get together would show that. **

**Anyway please review and tell me what you thought about it. THANK YOU **


End file.
